Стенограммы/Игры дружбы/Короткометражки
Наука волшебства Русская стенограмма = :Рэйнбумс: разговаривают Ха? :Радуга Дэш: А, разве у нас не будет репетиции? :Сансет Шиммер: Нет, будет. Как бы. Принцесса Селестия учила меня, что, чтобы изучить объект, надо наблюдать за ним в действии. Пусть другие роются в старинных книгах, а я лучше закатаю рукава и сделаю всё своими копытцами... э, руками. :перчаток :Эпплджек: Я понимаю твою мысль, но причём тут наша музыкальная репетиция? :Сансет Шиммер: Я хочу понять, как действует волшебство. Почему у вас растут уши, хвосты и крылья, когда вы играете, и причём тут ваши инструменты. :Флаттершай: О, может, нам лучше оставить всё как есть? :Сансет Шиммер: Это весело. Просто играй. Ты меня даже не заметишь. :певцы ::Па, па, па-па, па, пам, па ::Па, па, па-па, па ::Па, па, па-па, па, пам, па ::Па, па, па-па, па ::Йе, йе, йе, йе :Эпплджек: яблоко :певцы ::Па, па, па-па, па, пам, па ::Па, па, па-па, па ::Па, па, па-па, па, пам, па ::Па, па, па-па, па ::Па, па, па-па, па :соло :певцы ::Па, па, па-па, па, пам, па ::Па, па, па-па, па ::Йе, йе, йе :разряды :Сансет Шиммер: Итак, после длительных экспериментов я пришла к чёткому заключению! разряды кашляет Я понятия не имею, как действует волшебство. |-| Английская стенограмма = :The Rainbooms: conversing Huh? :Rainbow Dash: Uh, I thought we were rehearsing. :Sunset Shimmer: Well, you are. Sort of. Back when I was Princess Celestia's student, I learned best by going out into the field and actually doing something. Studying ancient books is fine for some people, but I like to solve magical mysteries by rolling up my sleeves and getting my hooves... uh, hands dirty. :snaps :Applejack: I can relate to workin' hard outdoors, but what the hay does that have to do with us playin' music? :Sunset Shimmer: I'm trying to figure out how magic works here. Why you grow ears, tails, and wings when you pony up and what your instruments have to do with it. :Fluttershy: Um, are you sure we need to figure it out? :Sunset Shimmer: It'll be fun. Just start playing. You won't even know I'm here. :singers ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah :Applejack: apple :singers ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah :solo :singers ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah :crackle :Sunset Shimmer: Finally, after all this testing, I've come to a definitive conclusion! crackles coughs I have no idea how magic works in this world. groans Пинки шпионит Русская стенограмма = :свист :Радуга Дэш: Старшая Школа Кристалл. Наши соперники! :шелест :Пинки Пай: Привет, Радуга! :Радуга Дэш: А! Что ты делаешь? :Пинки Пай: Ты сказала, мы должны быть незаметными, когда будем собирать сведения о соперниках. Показать, что я умею? Кошка-шпион! Собака-шпион! Деревце! А вот зайчик! Камуфляж! :Радуга Дэш: Нет, это противоположность камуфляжу! Скорее! Прячься! :свист :Радуга Дэш: Нам нужно рассмотреть их получше! :шары надуваются :Пинки Пай: Сверху чудесный обзор! :свист :шары лопаются :свист :шары сдуваются :Пинки Пай: нюхает А ты пахнешь ванилью. :Радуга Дэш: Мы пришли подслушивать их! А они нас слышать не должны! :Пинки Пай: Оо! Я знаю, что нам нужно! :"Сэйд Тандерболт": задыхается :Радуга Дэш: Что ты вытворяешь?! Мы пытаемся шпионить! Ты хоть знаешь, что значит «шпионить»?! Быть незаметной! Невидимой для глаз! НЕСЛЫШИМОЙ ДЛЯ УШЕЙ! :пауза :Пинки Пай: Куст вызывает Дэш. Тревога. Вас заметили. БЕЖИИИИИИИИИИИМ! |-| Английская стенограмма = :blows :Rainbow Dash: Crystal Prep High School. The competition! :rustling :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Rainbow! :Rainbow Dash: Gah! What are you doing? :Pinkie Pie: You said we needed to be sneaky while we check out the competition for the Friendship Games. Wanna see what else I have? Cat burglar! Dog burglar! Tree! Bunny suit! Camouflage! :Rainbow Dash: That's, like, the opposite of camouflage! Quick! Get down! :blowing faintly :Rainbow Dash: We need to get a better view! :inflating :Pinkie Pie: Best view in the house! :blows :popping :blows :deflates :Pinkie Pie: sniffing You smell like vanilla. :Rainbow Dash: We're trying to eavesdrop! That means they don't hear us! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I have just the thing! :"Said Thunderbolt": panting :Rainbow Dash: What are you doing?! We're trying to spy on them! Do you even know what the word "spy" means? It means being sneaky! It means not being seen! It means BEING QUIET! :pause :Pinkie Pie: Bush to Dash. Code red. You have been spotted. RUUUUUUUUUUUNNN! В любви и Играх дружбы все средства хороши Русская стенограмма = :звонок :Свити Дропс: И я сказала... :Лира Хартстрингс: "Вкус как у мармеладки"? :Свити Дропс: И я почувствовала... :Лира Хартстрингс: ...как будто ты в походе? :Свити Дропс: Да! Совсем как... :Лира Хартстрингс и Свити Дропс: В тот раз, когда мы ночевали в парке в восьмом классе! :Свити Дропс: Ах! А ты так хорошо меня знаешь! :Лира Хартстрингс: фркает Это ты меня знаешь! :Сандлвуд: Ребята, отбор на Игры дружбы вот-вот начнётся! :Свити Дропс: Как... :Лира Хартстрингс: Это... :Лира Хартстрингс и Свити Дропс: Здорово! :Сандлвуд: Количество мест в команде ограничено! Так что покажите класс! смеётся :радуются :ахают :диско :царапает :чечётка :из 8-битной видео-игры :Закадровый голос: Схватка! :Свити Дропс: Я! :Лира Хартстрингс: кричит :Свити Дропс: кричит :Лира Хартстрингс: рычит :Свити Дропс: кричит :Лира Хартстрингс: глотает :Свити Дропс: ворчит :Лира Хартстрингс: Ха! :Свити Дропс: ворчит :Лира Хартстрингс: как павлин :Свити Дропс: Ху! Ху! Ху! :Лира Хартстрингс: как павлин :Свити Дропс: громче Ху! Ху! Ху! :Микро Чипс: Мне одному кажется, что это уже перебор? :Свити Дропс: громче Хуу! :Лира Хартстрингс: громче :Свити Дропс: Ху! :Лира Хартстрингс: кудахчет :Свити Дропс: Ху! :Лира Хартстрингс: кудахчет :Лира Хартстрингс и Свити Дропс: и ухают :Сандлвуд: Ребята, Заместитель Директора Луна вывесила список участников Игр дружбы! :болтают :Лира Хартстрингс: раздражённо Ты в команде! :Свити Дропс: раздражённо И ты в команде! :Лира Хартстрингс: Значит! :Свити Дропс: Дружба! :Лира Хартстрингс и Свити Дропс: Навсегда! смеются |-| Английская стенограмма = :rings :Sweetie Drops: And then I said... :Lyra Heartstrings: "It tastes like marshmallows"? :Sweetie Drops: Yeah, so that made me... :Lyra Heartstrings: ...feel like you were on a camping trip? :Sweetie Drops: Yes! Just like— :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: That time we went to the amusement park in eighth grade! :Sweetie Drops: gasps You know me so well! :Lyra Heartstrings: scoffs You know me so well! :Sandalwood: Dudes, the tryouts for the Friendship Games are about to start! :Sweetie Drops: O... :Lyra Heartstrings: M... :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: Goodness! :Sandalwood: There are limited spots on the CHS team! So bring your A-game! laughs :cheering :gasping :music :scratch :dance music :video game music :Japanese Voice-Over Guy: Compete! :Sweetie Drops: Yah! :Lyra Heartstrings: yells :Sweetie Drops: yells :Lyra Heartstrings: growls :Sweetie Drops: yells :Lyra Heartstrings: gulping :Sweetie Drops: grunts :Lyra Heartstrings: Ha! :Sweetie Drops: grunts :Lyra Heartstrings: like a peacock :Sweetie Drops: Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! :Lyra Heartstrings: like a peacock :Sweetie Drops: louder Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! :Micro Chips: Is it just me or did things take a turn towards Weirdsville? :Sweetie Drops: louder Hoo! :Lyra Heartstrings: even louder :Sweetie Drops: Hoo! :Lyra Heartstrings: squawking :Sweetie Drops: Hoo! :Lyra Heartstrings: squawking :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: and hooting :Sandalwood: Aw, dudes, Vice Principal Luna just posted the roster for the Friendship Games team! :chattering :Lyra Heartstrings: exasperated You made the team! :Sweetie Drops: exasperated You made the team! :Lyra Heartstrings: Best! :Sweetie Drops: Friends! :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: Forever! laughing Фото Финиш Русская стенограмма = :Заместитель Директора Луна: Фото Финиш, в этом году снимки в школьном альбоме должны быть... мм, с искоркой. Ты не могла бы постараться... :Фото Финиш: Ни слова больше! Я, Фото Финиш, завпечатлею волшебство! Исчезаю! :Фото Финиш: Стоп! Не меняй позу! пальцами Да! Ты готов съесть слона! Теперь откусывай! Нет! Не откусывай! Да! Да! Нет. Нет! :камеры :Фото Финиш: Довольно! Исчезаю! :мяч скачет :Ученик: Спорт! пальцами :крутится :Фото Финиш: Выше! Выше! Представь, что ты кузнечик! Ты изящная газель! Ты хочешь забросить мяч мечты в сетку своего будущего! :камеры :Фото Финиш: Довольно! Исчезаю! :бух! :Фото Финиш: Да! Читай! Сюжет этой книги целиком захватил тебя! Нет, нет! Это настоящий шедевр! Этой книге место в музее, а не в библиотеке! :Мисс Чирайли: Чшшшшш! :Фото Финиш: Довольно! Исчезаю! :Фото Финиш: Пей! Пей! Беги, беги! Рисуй! Рисуй! Да! Нет! Да! Нет! Довольно! Я всё! :Заместитель Директора Луна: Фото Финиш, я получила множество жалоб от наших учеников и преподавателей! Что ты скажешь в своё оправдание? :Фото Финиш: Ни одного слова. Пусть за меня говорят мои фотографии. :Заместитель Директора Луна: Это очень впечатляет! Можешь продолжать, но прошу, веди себя чуть-чуть скромнее. :Фото Финиш: Не шевелитесь! пальцами Да, да! Вы здесь главная! Вы подписываете бумаги, отчитываете учеников! невнятно :Заместитель Директора Луна: Что! Постой! Что ты делаешь?! Стой-ка... вопли |-| Английская стенограмма = :Vice Principal Luna: Photo Finish, our yearbook photos this year could use a bit more... mmm, pizzazz. Would you like to take some pictures for— :Photo Finish: Say no more! I, Photo Finish, will kepture za magicks! I go! :Photo Finish: Shtop! Hold that pose! fingers Ja! You are shtarving! Now take a bite! No! Do not bite it! Yes! Yes! No. No! :snapping :Photo Finish: Enough! I go! :bouncing :Photo Finish: Shports! fingers :whirring :Photo Finish: Jump! Jump! Like a beautiful gresshopper! Like a graceful gazelle! You are striving to place the orb of desire in the net of the future! :snapping :Photo Finish: Enough! I go! :crash! :Photo Finish: Yes! Read! You are so very intrigued by the story! No, no! That book is out of order! It does not comply vith the Dewey Decimal System! :Miss Cheerilee: Shhhh! :Photo Finish: Enough! I go! :Photo Finish: Drink! Drink! Play, play! Paint it! Paint it! Yes! No! Yes! No! Enough! I go! :Vice Principal Luna: Photo Finish, I have been receiving a number of complaints from students and faculty about you! Do you have anything to say for yourself? :Photo Finish: I say nothink. Photo Finish lets her work speak for itself. :Vice Principal Luna: These are really impressive! You may continue, but do try to be less disruptive. :Photo Finish: Hold that pose! Ja, ja! You have the authority! Sign the waiver! indistinct :Vice Principal Luna: Hold on! What the—?! screams Школьный плакат Русская стенограмма = :Заместитель Директора Луна: Вы должны нарисовать идеальный плакат, демонстрирующий наше гостеприимство и показывающий, что мы настроены на победу. :Микро Чипс: Cто процентов! :Флэш Сентри: Не сомневайтесь! :Сандлвуд: Ну как же. :Заместитель Директора Луна: Я вернусь через час посмотреть на ваши шедевры. :Флэш Сентри: Придумал! Нужно украсить плакат нотами моей песни «Любовь словно вспышка». Это признак таланта — приветствовать гостей на универсальном языке музыки. :Микро Чипс: Лучше всего нарисовать модель ДНК. Пусть видят, что мы умны, к тому же гостепреимны на клеточном уровне! :Сандлвуд: Наша задача — выразить мир через искусство. Любовь, братья. :гитары :техно-музыка :нового века :Сандлвуд: Друг! :Микро Чипс: А-х! Что ты наделал?! :Флэш Сентри: Эй, моя причёска! :стук :лязг :Сандлвуд: Ты замутил мой платок! :Микро Чипс: Эй, ты специально это сделал! Ах! Мой бедный алгоритм дружбы! :Флэш Сентри: Эй! Кончай доказывать теоремы на моём припеве! :Микро Чипс: А вы разрисовали мою молекулярную структуру! :Сандлвуд: Как мне рисовать духовного наставника, когда тут повсюду ДНК и скрипичные ключи? :Флэш Сентри: Даже не знаю! Спроси у наставника! :Все: Ты испортил мой плакат! :Заместитель Директора Луна: горло Вот так дела. :Микро Чипс: Мы слегка... :Заместитель Директора Луна: Гордитесь собой, наверное. Это замечательно! :Флэш Сентри: Правда? :Заместитель Директора Луна: Тут чувствуется сила и вместе с ней теплота и гостеприимство, а это переплетение разных мотивов. Прекрасная работа, ребята. :Флэш Сентри: Э, спасибо! Так всегда бывает, когда позволяешь любви вести себя. :Микро Чипс: С песней. :Сандлвуд: Сквозь самовоспроизводящийся материал, представленный в живых организмов. :Заместитель Директора Луна: смеётся Рада это слышать. Осталось написать «Добро пожаловать!» и подготовьте ещё пять плакатов к концу дня. Спасибо, мальчики! |-| Английская стенограмма = :Vice Principal Luna: I'm sure you'll come up with the perfect sign that lets the Crystal Prep kids feel welcome but also conveys that we are stiff competition. :Micro Chips: 100 percent! :Flash Sentry: Oh, yeah, sure! :Sandalwood: Totally. :Vice Principal Luna: I'll be back in an hour to see what you've come up with. :Flash Sentry: I got it! We should decorate it with the sheet music to my song "Love in a Flash". It'll show them we're talented while welcoming them in with the universal language of music. :Micro Chips: I was thinking we could paint a model of DNA. It shows that we're smart but invites them in with the very fiber of our being. :Sandalwood: But what we should do is portray peace through art. One love, bros. :clattering :music :music :music :Sandalwood: Dude! :Micro Chips: gasps What did you do?! :Flash Sentry: Watch the hair, man! :thud :clank :Sandalwood: You're harshing the flow! :Micro Chips: Hey, you did that on purpose! gasps My friendship algorithm! :Flash Sentry: Hey! You just projectile-scienced all over my chorus! :Micro Chips: Well, you guys painted all over my molecular structures! :Sandalwood: And how am I supposed to paint my spirit guide when there's DNA and a treble clef in the way? :Flash Sentry: Oh, I don't know! Ask your spirit guide! :All: You're ruining my design! :Vice Principal Luna: throat My, oh, my. :Micro Chips: We're really— :Vice Principal Luna: Proud of yourselves, I hope. This is wonderful! :Flash Sentry: It is? :Vice Principal Luna: It's inspiring but still warm and welcoming. I love how your work is literally enmeshed. Truly excellent work, boys. :Flash Sentry: Uh, thank you! This is just what happens when you allow love to lead the way. :Micro Chips: With song. :Sandalwood: Through the self-replicating material present in nearly all living organisms. :Vice Principal Luna: chuckles That's great to hear. Now just add "Welcome Crystal Prep", and I'd like to see five more by the end of the day. Thanks, boys! en:Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts Категория:Стенограммы, Девочки из Эквестрии